1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an ashtray system and, more particularly, the invention relates to an ashtray system providing the cigarette, pipe, or cigar smoker with a convenient and good-looking ashtray, but also serving as a table-top clock and an easily accessed storage locker or small-scale cabinet for cigarettes, cigars, or pipes, matches or lighters; and the instruments such as cigar-cutters and pipe-tampers that serve as necessary adjuncts to the smoking of pipes and cigars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Almost 60 million American adults smoke cigarettes, cigars, or pipes; and that worldwide, about 30 percent of adult males, and an unspecified number of adult females, smoke tobacco. Worldwide, more than 10 million cigarettes are sold every minute.